Not A Perfect Love Story
by bayiberuang
Summary: "Kau sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi, June" – Nancy. "Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jinhwan" – June. "Maaf jika aku hadir diantara kalian" – Kim Jinhwan. "Bisakah kau merelakan June untukku, Kim Jinhwan?" – Nancy. iKon. Junhwan. Jinhwan. June. GS. romance. hurt and comfort. family
1. Chapter 1

NOT A PERFECT LOVE STORY

Main Cast : Goo Junhoe (Ikon)

Nancy (Momoland)

Kim Jinhwan (Ikon) (GS).

Summary : June dan Nancy adalah sepasang sahabat dari kecil, dengan June yang selalu mengistimewakan Nancy. Mereka tumbuh besar bersama dan benih – benih cinta tumbuh. Tapi apakah cinta kedua nya terbalaskan atau malah bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Kau sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi, June" – Nancy. "Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jinhwan" – June. "Maaf jika aku hadir diantara kalian" – Kim Jinhwan. "Bisakah kau merelakan June untukku, Kim Jinhwan?" – Nancy.

Author POV.

" _Eomma_ , Nancy tidak mau macuk cekowah hayi ini, Nancy takut", ucap seorang gadis cantik berumur kurang lebih dua tahun setengah kepada ibunya. Sementara sang ibu hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Memang apa yang membuat Nancy takut?", Tanya sang ibu.

"Nancy takut pisah dari _eomma._ Nancy ngga ada yang kenal cama olang dicitu", rutuk si gadis kecil itu lagi. Walaupun umurnya baru dua tahun setengah, namun dia sudah pintar berbicara.

"Kan _eomma_ akan menemani Nancy nanti, _eomma_ akan melihat Nancy dari luar", jawab sang ibu agar anaknya tidak takut lagi.

 _"_ _Eomma_ serius?", Tanya Nancy meyakinkan, ada sorot kebahagiaan disana. Sementara sang ibu hanya mengangguk. Mobil mewah itu sampai ke parkiran taman kanak – kanak. Ada begitu banyak anak kecil yang seumuran dengan Nancy disana. Begitu Nancy dan ibunya turun, anak kecil itu langsung memegang tangan ibunya erat.

"Ada banyak teman Nancy disini, ayo kenalan"

"Ngga mau, Nancy tatut, _Eomma"_

 _"_ _Annyeonghaseyo,_ Nyonya Lee. Apakah ini anak anda?", Tanya seorang ibu yang sepertinya merupakan ibu guru di tk tersebut. Matanya menunjuk ke arah Nancy.

" _Annyeonghaseyo, ye ,_ ini adalah anak saya. Nancy, perkenalkan dirimu, sayang", ucap Ibu Nancy.

" _Anneyonghaseyo, jeonun Nancy imnida_ ", ucap Nancy lalu membungkuk.

"Nancy anak yang pintar", ucap ibu guru tersebut. Dengan itu lalu sang ibu guru membawa Nancy masuk ke dalam kelas. Kelas tersebut cukup luas untuk ukuran kelas playgroup. Wajar, mengingat Nancy adalah salah satu anak _chaebol,_ ayah Nancy adalah pria berkebangsaan Amerika yang memiliki beberapa cabang bisnis. Nancy memang lahir di Seoul karena ayahnya juga mengembangkan bisnis di Seoul.

"Hei, gadis cantik, siapa namamu?", ucap seorang anak laki – laki berbadan gemuk, Nancy yang melihatnya segera ingin menangis. Nancy melihat kebelakang mencari _eommanya,_ tapi tidak menemukannya.

" _Eomma_ , Nancy tatut, huweeee", pecahlah tangis Nancy.

"Hei, gadis kecil, jangan menangis", ucap seorang laki – laki dengan giginya yang rata dan eyesmile mendekati Nancy. Laki – laki kecil tersebut mendekati Nancy dan menghapus airmatanya, membuat Nancy terdiam.

"Ciapa namamu, boyeh kenayang nggak? Aku Goo Junhoe, panggil saja June", ucap anak laki – laki tersebut sambil menawarkan tangannya.

"Aku Nancy", jawab Nancy singkat sambil membalas tangan June.

"Cudah, Nancy jangan nangiy yagi. Nanti matanya meyah, teyus pilek", ucap June. Nancy yang melihat June hanya tertawa.

"Nah kan sekarang Nancy udah ketawa, jangan nangiy lagi", dan kalimat itu sukses membuat seorang Nancy yang berumur dua setengah tahun tersenyum sepanjang hari.

Dimalam hari, sebelum Nancy tidur, ibu dan ayahnya selalu bergantian membacakan dongeng, seperti malam ini, tapi ada yang berbeda pada malam ini.

" _Eomma, appa_ , tadi Nancy bertemu dengan anak kecil yang sangaaat baik namanya Goo Junhoe, panggilannya June"

"Benarkah?"

"Hm, tadi pagi Nancy hampiy nangiy tapi kayena ada June, ngga jadi"

Ibu dan ayah Nancy saling berpandangan. Keesokan harinya, ketika di playgroup, ibu Nancy hanya melihat dari jauh. Ada anak laki – laki dengan eyesmile yang imut yang selalu berada di dekat Nancy, pasti itu Goo Junhoe, batin Ibu Nancy.

"Tolong selidiki Goo Junhoe", ucap Ibu Nancy di sambungan teleponnya.

Nancy dan June sudah lulus dari playgroup dan memasuki sekolah yang sama, atas keinginan keduanya.

" _Eomma_ , Nancy mau satu sekolah sama June. Boleh ya..", dan perkataan tuan putri Nancy tidak boleh dibantah oleh siapapun.

Memasuki sekolah yang sama dan juga kelas yang sama membuat Nancy bahagia, setiap hari bisa melihat June tentunya. June dan Nancy tumbuh menjadi sepasang remaja yang cantik dan tampan. Hal itu membuat banyak yang mengirimkan surat cinta untuk mereka.

"Si Hain dari kelas sebelah mengirim surat di lokermu, sudah kau cek?", Tanya Nancy sambil membereskan loker June, menyerahkan surat tersebut kepada pemiliknya.

"Belum, ini baru mau ku baca", June membaca surat itu sebentar lalu memasukan surat itu kembali ke amplop lalu memasukkan ke tasnya. Ini yang Nancy sukai dari June, June akan membaca satu per satu surat cinta, lalu setelah itu dimasukan dengan rapi ke amplopnya dan dibawa pulang. Percayalah, June mempunyai tempat penyimpanan sendiri untuk surat – surat tersebut. Jika ditanya kenapa June tidak asal membuangnya, maka jawaban June adalah "mereka membuat itu dengan keberanian dan perasaan, memilih kata – kata yang pas setelah berulang kali dibaca, bahkan kadang mereka memilih warna pena dan kertas apa yang akan digunakan, lalu membuat kertas itu wangi. Itu adalah kerja keras yang harus dihargai"

Nancy lalu bertepuk tangan kagum, kagum pada June.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, aku dengar Seonwoo juga mengirim surat padamu", June ingat karena teman Seonwoo adalah temannya juga.

"Belum kubaca, lagipula pasti sama saja isinya", ucap Nancy cuek.

"Bacalah sekali – sekali, kau akan menemukan ketulusan disurat itu"

" _Shireo._ Aku tidak membutuhkan surat dari mereka, aku hanya membutuhkan surat dari satu orang dan akan membuatku sangaaat bahagia", ucap Nancy memandang June penuh arti.

"Siapa?"

"Tebak siapa?"

"Apa aku mengenalnya?"

"Iya"

 _Yang aku butuhkan hanyalah surat darimu, Goo Junhoe, batin Nancy._

Suatu hari di sekolah.

"Hei, Nancy. Bisakah kau berhenti mendekati June, dia tidak akan punya pacar jika kau terus mengikuti dia"

"Iya, aku yakin juga banyak yang mendekatimu, kau saja yang sombong dan tidak pernah mau membaca surat mereka, bahkan berbicara dengan mereka saja, kau tidak mau"

"June mau punya pacar atau tidak itu urusan dia, dan bukan kalian. June saja tidak pernah menyuruhku untuk menjauh", balas Nancy.

Perkataan Nancy membuat murid perempuan lainnya mendorong Nancy jatuh ke tanah dan mulai menjabaknya. June dan teman – temannya yang tidak sengaja lewat pun berseru.

"Hei, hei, coba lihat siapa yang sedang dikeroyok"

"June, jangan – jangan itu Nancy"

Mendengar nama Nancy membuat June cemas dan segera melerai para gadis tersebut, June kaget mendapati benar, bahwa Nancy yang terluka, June langsung membopong Nancy menuju uks.

"Kau kenapa bisa sampai begini sih?"

"Mereka yang mulai duluan, menyuruhku untuk menjauhimu. Mereka bilang kau tidak akan bisa punya pacar jika aku disampingmu terus", keluh Nancy.

June hanya tertawa sambil mengobati Nancy, "kenapa tidak kau iyakan saja mereka, lalu pulang dengan damai"

"Ya aku tidak mau jauh darimu, makanya aku bilang tidak, auuh, pelan – pelan sakit"

"Maaf", ada jeda yang panjang, Nancy hanya bisa memperhatikan June yang sedang mengobatinya.

"Lukamu tidak parah, mungkin kedua orang tuamu hanya akan mengomel sedikit"

"Terima kasih", ucap Nancy.

"Lain kali jika begini lagi, diamkan saja, lalu pulang. Kasihan kau jadi begini"

"Aku tidak mau, lagian kan akan selalu ada kau yang menjagaku", ucap Nancy bahagia. June hanya bisa tersenyum.

 _Karena aku akan selalu bersamamu, sampai kau sadar jika aku menyukaimu, June-ya, batin Nancy._


	2. Chapter 2

Not A Perfect Love Story

Author POV.

Seorang gadis kecil berusia sekitar lima tahun berlari menghampiri eommanya yang sedang memasak di dapur.

" _Eomma, eomma_ …."

"Apa sayang?", balas sang ibu.

"Nanti malam kita ke mall yah, Jinhwan mau beli mainan", ucap si anak kecil tadi.

"Iya sayang", ucap sang ibu.

Ketika malam tiba dan sang ayah sudah pulang dari kantor. Sang ibu tidak ikut menemani Jinhwan dan suaminya pergi ke mall, karena sedang tidak enak badan.

"Yeobo, kau temani Jinhwan beli mainan ya. Aku sedang tidak enak badan", ucap sang istri.

"Apa kau baik – baik saja? Perlu ke dokter?", tawar sang suami.

"Aku tidak apa – apa, hanya pusing sedikit saja"

"Baiklah, telfon aku jika butuh sesuatu"

" _Eomma_ , Jinhwan dan _appa_ pergi dulu ya", pamit Jinhwan pada ibunya.

Setelah satu jam berlalu, saat itu sang ibu sedang membuat teh, entah karena apa, gelas yang berisi teh tersebut pecah ketika sang ibu hendak membawa gelas itu, ketika ingin dibersihkan, pecahan gelas tersebut mengenai jari sang ibu.

"Ah… sakit", adu sang ibu, "kenapa perasaanku tidak enak? Apa yang terjadi?", ucap sang ibu cemas lalu menelfon suaminya.

Sambungan telfon itu tidak diangkat, sang ibu mulai khawatir. Niatnya ingin segera keluar rumah dan mencari suami dan anaknya. Namun sedetik kemudian telfon tersebut berbunyi, nomor suaminya, hatinya agak lega.

"Yoboseyo?"

" _Eommaaaaa…eommmaaa_ "

"Kenapa suara Jinan seperti sedang menangis?"

"Jinhwan dan _appa_ kecelakaan. Mobil _appa_ kebakaran"

"Lalu dimana kalian?"

"Di Rumah Sakit Hangnam"

"Tunggu, _eomma_ segera kesana. Kau jangan kemana – mana"

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, sang ibu langsung mencari Jinhwan.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian kecelakaan?", Tanya sang ibu begitu sampai, sambil memeluk Jinhwan yang sedang menangis.

"Semuanya baik – baik saja hingga kami keluar dari mall, ketika appa mencoba untuk rem, tiba – tiba saja rem nya tidak berfungsi. Jadi appa membelokkan setir hingga menabrak pohon dan jatuh ke jurang. Lalu bagian depan mobil keluar api hikss…hikss….mobil jatuh dengan keadaan terbalik, wajah _appa_ sudah dipenuhi dengan luka. _Appa_ berusaha untuk mengeluarkan Jinan, setelah Jinan keluar, _appa_ pingsan", ucap Jinan sambil menangis. Sang ibu baru menyadari jika terdapat banyak luka bakar pada wajah anaknya.

"Appa sekarang sedang dirawat?"

"Iya _eomma_ , Jinan takut _appa_ bahaya. Jinan takut, Jinan sayang _appa_ "

" _Eomma_ juga nak, sekarang kita tunggu saja dokter"

Setengah jam kemudian.

"Pasien Tuan Kim, apakah anda istri dan anaknya?", ucap seorang suster yang mendekati Jinan dan ibunya.

"Iya, suster. Bagaimana keadaan suami saya?", Tanya ibu Jinan.

"Untuk saat ini kondisi pasien masih dalam status gawat, pasien kehilangan banyak darah dan juga kebanyakan menghisap asap api. Pihak dokter masih mencoba untuk menyelamatkan pasien", ucap suster menenangkan.

"Ambil saja darah saya suster, jika suami saya kehilangan banyak darah", ucap ibu Jinan langsung menawarkan tangannya.

"Nanti Nyonya, kami akan menghubungi anda lagi untuk keputusan itu. Sekarang sebaiknya kalian berdoa agar nyawa pasien selamat"

"Terima kasih, suster"

"Sama – sama"

Jinan saat itu masih sangat shock, dirinya masih berumur lima tahun dan yang barusan cukup membuatnya merasa seperti sedang bermimpi buruk.

" _Eomma_ …", Jinan kembali menangis, " _appa_ akan baik – baik saja kan? _Appa_ tidak akan meninggalkan kita kan, _eomma_? Iya kan?"

"Iya sayang, _appa_ tidak akan meninggalkan kita", ucap sang ibu kembali memeluk Jinan. Air matanya kembali tumpah, dia harus tegar sekarang. Jinan sangat lemah dan dia sebagai ibu harus kuat untuk anaknya. Jujur, dia juga tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi di dalam sana. Dia hanya berharap suaminya baik – baik saja.

Jinan memberanikan diri keluar dari pelukan ibunya dan mengajak ibunya menunggu di depan ruangan ayahnya. Tapi sayang dirinya belum cukup tinggi untuk melihat, jadi dia mengambil kursi yang tadi dia duduki dan menaikinya. Ayahnya tampak diperban dengan kondisi tidak sadarkan diri dan mengenakan tabung oksigen. Jinan bisa agak lega sedikit karena benda yang dia tahu karena sering lihat di tayangan malam hari, yang memperlihatkan detak jantung tidak berbunyi tiiiit- yang dia tahu tapi dia tidak ingin dengar sekarang.

 _Tuhan, selamatkan appa, ku mohon, batin Jinan._

Jinan melihat sang ibu yang menahan tangis hanya memeluk ibunya, " _appa_ pasti akan sembuh", sang ibu hanya mengangguk. Lalu sedetik kemudian, mesin jantung –sebutan Jinan- itu berbunyi dengan agak cepat, dia dan ibunya mendadak cemas, langsung memanggil suster. Suster segera masuk keruangan tersebut dengan dokter. Jinan dan ibunya hanya bisa melihat dari luar, ayahnya sedang kesakitan disana, dada ayahnya naik turun. Jinan tidak tau kenapa, rasanya dia ingin bangun jika ini mimpi buruk. Jinan mencubit pipinya, tapi nihil, sakit yang dia rasakan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sang dokter mengeluarkan sepasang alat listrik dan ditempelkan ke dada ayahnya. Ayahnya ikut tertarik oleh mesin itu beberapa kali, tapi mesin jantung itu tetap berisik, tidak memelan. Jinan hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya sambil meremas tangan ibunya. Dia takut.

Sampai pada akhirnya dokter menyerah dan mesin jantung itu berbunyi tanpa stop. Jinan langsung mendobrak pintu dan loncat dari kursi lalu memeluk ayahnya.

" _Appa, appa_ , jangan tinggalkan Jinan, _appa_ bangun. Besok _appa_ janji akan menemani _eomma_ ke dokter kan"

"Jinan"

" _Appa_ janji tidak akan meninggalkan Jinan kan hikss….hiks… _appa_ bangun.."

"Jinan sayang"

" _Appa….appaaaa_ ….."

Sang ibu hanya bisa memeluk Jinan erat, seisi ruangan itu tau jika keduanya sedang berduka,

"Maafkan kami, Nyonya, kami sudah berusaha sebisa kami untuk menyelamatkan pasien, pasien menyerap banyak sekali asap. Sekali lagi, kami minta maaf dan turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya Tuan Kim", ucap sang dokter.

Jinan dan ibunya hanya bisa mengangguk lalu sang dokter dan suster keluar dari ruangan. Hanya ada mereka bertiga dan mesin jantung yang super berisik disana. Jinan hanya ingin menangis dan memeluk ayahnya hingga besok, hingga ayahnya bisa sadar. Pandangan ibunya kosong, Jinan tahu. Jinan mengambil nafas panjang, memeluk ibunya dengan tangan kanannya dan mengalungkan tangan kirinya ke leher sang ayah. Jinan menutup matanya dan menangis di dada ayahnya. Malam itu menjadi saksi jika dia sudah kehilangan ayahnya. Jinan benci malam itu.

Keesokan paginya, semua keluarga berkumpul dengan tangis. Semua pihak keluarga mengantar kepergian ayah Jinan untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Yang sabar _unnie_ , aku tau ini berat, tapi kalian harus melewatinya", ucap adik dari ibu Jinan. Ibu Jinan hanya mengangguk. Setelah semuanya pergi dan meninggalkan Jinan dan ibunya. Jinan merenungi pusara ayahnya.

" _Appa_. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Jinan dan _eomma_ tanpa _appa_. Aku harap _appa_ bahagia disana, jangan lupakan _eomma_ dan Jinan. Saranghae _appa_ ", ucap Jinan lalu menutup matanya, mencegah air mata yang akan keluar. Ibunya hanya memeluk Jinan dan memejamkan mata, berdoa.

Setelah itu mereka berdua pulang dan menata hidup mereka kembali.

" _Eomma_ janji jangan pernah meninggalkan Jinan, yah. _Eomma_ adalah satu – satunya yang Jinan punya sekarang", ucap Jinan.

"Iya sayang, _eomma_ janji", balas sang ibu.

Kehidupan Jinan agak sedikit berubah semenjak itu, dia sering sedih jika melihat halaman rumah yang kosong, yang biasanya sering terparkir mobil semata wayang ayahnya. Begitu banyak kenangan yang ada didalam mobil yang hangus itu. Jinan juga sering pergi ke makam ayahnya, hanya sekedar untuk bercerita dan menangis. Ibunya tidak pernah mengajarkan Jinan untuk berusaha tegar, karena usia Jinan masih sangat dini, dia tidak ingin Jinan terpuruk dalam kesedihan. Jinan sadar sejak saat itu, ibunya sudah kehilangan salah satu kebahagiaan terbesarnya.

Bertahun – tahun berlalu, Jinan sudah masuk sekolah dasar. Jinan selalu membantu ibunya di restoran setelah pulang sekolah. Ya, ibunya mempunyai restoran sendiri. Akhir – akhir ini ibunya sering sekali membicarakan seorang laki – laki yang sering mengunjungi restoran ibunya. Jinan dan ibunya tidak menyembunyikan rahasia apapun. Jinan mengetahui ada kilat bahagia dimata ibunya saat membicarkan lelaki itu. Jinan sudah tau orangnya, dan berita baiknya adalah lelaki itu juga tau jika ibunya adalah janda beranak satu. Jinan mengizinkan ibunya menikah lagi jika memang itu membuat ibunya bahagia. Toh, mereka, iya, Jinan, ibunya, dan lelaki itu juga sering pergi bersama. Jinan merasa diperlakukan seperti anak sungguhan dengan lelaki itu. Jinan ingat sekali dimalam itu ketika sang ibu meminta izin untuk menikah lagi.

" _Eomma_ , Jinan tidak akan keberatan juga _eomma_ menikah lagi. Paman Lee juga baik orangnya, selalu menyayangi Jinan dengan tulus, yang terpenting dia tidak pernah menyakiti _eomma_ kan?", sang ibu hanya mengangguk.

"Jinan merestui _eomma_ ", ucap Jinan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, sayang", ucap sang ibu.

Keesokan harinya mereka bertiga ke makam ayah Jinan, meminta izin.

" _Appa_ , hari ini Jinan datang bersama _eomma_ dan Paman Lee. Orang yang selalu _eomma_ dan Jinan ceritakan akhir – akhir ini. Hari ini kami mau meminta restu dari _appa, eomma_ mau menikah lagi dengan Paman Lee. Aku sudah merestui _eomma_ karena Paman Lee menyayangi Jinan dan _eomma_ dengan tulus. _Appa_ merestui kan?", Tanya Jinan pada makam ayahnya.

"Aku hari ini datang untuk meminta restumu, _yeobo_. Aku menyayangi dia sama seperti aku menyayangimu. Aku yakin dia bisa membuatku dan Jinan bahagia, aku harap kau merestuiku", ucap ibu Jinan.

"Aku berjanji akan membuat mereka bahagia, aku sangat menghormatimu dan berharap bisa melindungi dan menyayangi mereka sama sepertimu. Aku harap kau merestuiku", ucap Paman Lee.

Setelah itu mereka pulang, lalu beberapa minggu kemudian mereka menikah. Pernikahan dilakukan secara sederhana.

Jinan POV

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, melihat _eomma_ ku menikah lagi dengan Paman Lee, orang yang mencintai _eomma_ ku. _Appa_ semalam menemuiku lewat mimpi, seperti biasa, _appa_ mengatakan sudah merestui _eomma_ , Aku senang. Semoga setelah ini _eomma_ akan bahagia kembali.


	3. Chapter 3

Not A Perfect Love Story

Jinhwan POV.

"Jinan, kau mau masuk universitas mana, nak?", tanya _appa_. Yah, jika kemarin aku hanya anak kecil sekarang aku sudah dewasa dan mempunyai adik laki – laki yang lucu. Nanti, akan aku kenalkan.

"Aku ingin masuk ke Hanyang, _appa_. Disana ada jurusan yang aku suka, jurusan _performing arts_ "

"Kau sudah mendaftar kesana?"

"Belum, aku akan mendaftar dengan teman – teman nanti"

" _Noona_ , nanti sekalian temani Felix mendaftar ke _junior high school_ ya", ah, itu dia adik laki- laki itu, namanya Lee Yong Bok, tapi lebih sering dipanggil Felix, karena dulu _appa_ dan _eomma_ honeymoon nya di Amerika, hehe. Aku dan Felix selisih 6 tahun. Karena itu sekarang dia baru mau masuk _junior high school_ . Ada yang menanyakan bagaimana _eomma_? _Eomma_ lebih bahagia setelah menikah dengan Paman Lee, yang aku panggil _appa_ sekarang. Tapi, tetap saja _appa_ Kim tetap yang nomor satu dihatiku.

"Felix, mau masuk lanjut ke _junior high school_ yang sama dengan _noona_?", tanyaku sambil menghampiri bocah ini. Dulu ketika aku tau _eomma_ sedang hamil, aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi jika aku akan mempunyai adik. Maksudku, aku terkadang masih bisa bermanja ria dengan _eomma_ dan tiba – tiba tidak bisa lagi karena ada adik. Tapi setelah Felix lahir, aku bahagia. Rasanya senang punya adik kecil yang bisa dijahili. Hehe, maafkan _noona_ ya, Felix.

"Tidak _noona_ , sekolah _noona_ yang dulu terlalu jauh dari rumah"

"Jauh darimana? Memang kau jalan kaki ke sekolah? Kan setiap pagi juga diantar _appa",_ ucapku mencibir Felix, bilang saja ada yang dia taksir disekolah yang mau dia tempati, "jujur dengan _noona_ , ada yang kau suka kan pasti disana…ayo ngakuuu"

"Aaaa…. _noona_ ….", teriak Felix malu. Dasar anak kecil jaman sekarang, sudah bisa suka-sukaan.

"Felix, coba kenalkan siapa yang kau sukai, _appa_ mau lihat"

"Iya _appa_ , nanti Felix akan bawa ke rumah, kalo orangnya mau"

Sehari kemudian aku menemani Felix mendaftar di sekolahan dekat rumah, sekolahku yang dulu memang jauh dari sini, karena semenjak menikah dengan _appa_ Lee, aku dan _eomma_ sepakat untuk pindah ke rumah _appa_ Lee. Dan disinilah aku sekarang, menemani Felix mendaftar. Sekolahnya bisa dikatakan jauh lebih luas dari sekolahku yang dulu.

" _Noona_ , bagaimana menurut _noona_?"

"Menurut _noona_? Bagus, Felix. Bisa dibilang fasilitasnya lengkap, tidak seperti dulu"

" _Noona_ , mau lihat siapa yang Felix suka?"

"Hah?", aku sontak bertanya lalu melihat sekeliling. Benar kan apa kataku, Lee Felix anak junior high school kelas pertama sudah mulai suka-sukaan.

"Itu _noona_ , yang memakai jaket warna coklat, yang diujung sana", ucap Felix setengah berbisik, aku melihat siapa yang dimaksud Felix, wajahnya bisa dibilang lumayan, senyumnya manis, tapi…tampangnya playboy. Tidak heran jika adikku suka.

"Namanya siapa?"

"Hyunjin, Hwang Hyunjin"

"Lumayan, tapi hati-hati, dengan wajah seukuran itu, dia berpotensi besar jadi playboy, Felix. _Noona_ tidak mau kau sampai sakit hati karena jadi bahan mainannya saja"

"Siap _noona_ "

Setelah mengantar Felix mendaftar ke sekolah baru, sekarang aku berada di Hanyang, alasanku untuk masuk ke Hanyang sebenarnya sederhana, _eomma_ dan _appa_ bertemu disini, waktu itu _eomma_ masih menjadi mahasiswi dan _appa_ jadi asisten dosen, Yah, bisa dibilang secara tidak langsung aku berharap bertemu dengan jodohku disini.

"Noona, nanti _noona_ akan naik sepeda kesini?"

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Pipi chubby _noona_ bisa kempes jika setiap pagi harus bangun pagi lalu naik sepeda kesini"

"Ya, Lee Felix. Bilang apa kau barusan?", ucapku sok marah tapi yang terjadi adalah Felix menginjit dan merentangkan tangannya ke atas lalu mencubit pipiku.

"Felix…lepaskan…sakit tau…aaaaa", ucapku kesal, sambil menepuk tangan Felix supaya bisa lepas. Okay, maaf aku tau aku jadi bahan sorotan karena suaraku yang keras. Tersadar akan aku yang seketika diam, Felix akhirnya melepaskan cubitannya. Banyak yang masih melihatku dan aku hanya bisa menunduk.

"Aku tidak mau pipi _noona_ jadi kempes, _noona_ ku sayang"

"Felix, dengar baik – baik yah, pipi _noona_ tidak akan kempes sampai kapanpun, kecuali _noona_ diet atau semacam depresi"

"Iya _noona_ ku sayang"

Jaa, hari ini adalah hari pertama Felix masuk sekolah, anak itu sudah berangkat dari tadi. _Eomma_ dan _appa_ yang mengantarnya, sementara aku disuruh jaga rumah. Dan aku? Aku sedang bersiap-siap untuk kuliah. Ini hari pertama kuliah dan tentunya berharap semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Setelah mengeluarkan sepeda dari garasi, dan capcus..

Author POV.

Sesampainya Jinan di kampus barunya, dia menyetop sepedanya, kampus ini jadi sangat penuh, iya dia tau wajar jika kampus nya penuh, Tapi masalahnya dimana dia harus memarkir sepedanya? Dia tidak akan memarkir sepedanya di sembarang tempat lalu tiba – tiba sepedanya dibuang atau bahkan dibuat pengumuman jika ada mahasiswi yang membawa sepeda mohon datang segera karena sepedanya salah parkir. Hell no, dia tidak mau dipermalukan dihari pertama. Jadi maka dari itu dengan sabar dia menunggu.

" _Ahjussi, ahjussi_ ", ucap Jinan agak sedikit berteriak, dia menemukan security kampus ini setelah sekian lama menunggu.

"Ya, ada apa nona?"

"Aku ingin memarkir sepedaku, apa ada tempat?"

Sang security melihat Jinan dari atas sampai bawah, lalu matanya terpaku pada sepeda. Cukup lama sampai Jinan merasa jengkel.

" _Ahjusi_ "

"Maaf, nona. Tapi saya baru kali ini melihat ada mahasiswi maupun dosen kampus ini yang menggunakan sepeda", Jinan hanya bisa tersenyum simpul mendengar penuturan sang security. Awalnya dia sudah mau meluap, tapi untung security nya sopan.

"Nona boleh memarkirkan sepeda nona di halaman parkir dalam", ucap sang security dan Jinan berterima kasih.

"Ini bukan tempat parkir untuk motor, aigoo. Kenapa security mengantarkan kesini sih? Dimana tempat parkir motor?"

TRINGGG

"Oh, _andwae._ Sebentar lagi masuk dan aku juga belum memarkirkan sepeda… ya sudahlah Kim Jinan, parkirkan saja dulu didekat mobil itu. Kan hanya sebentar, nanti istirahat pindah lagi"

Jinan akhirnya selesai memarkirkan sepeda dan berlari kecil ke kelas.

"Huft, untung belum telaatt", ucap Jinan lalu masuk ke dalam kelas. Kelasnya sangat ramai dan kemudian dosen datang, seketika suasana kelas menjadi sunyi.

" _Annyeonghaseyo, Jeoneon Han Ssaem imnida, bangapseumnida_. Saya adalah dosen umum kalian", ucap dosen tersebut yang dibalas oleh para mahasiswa.

Setelah itu para mahasiswi memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing di dalam kelas.

"Haahh, akhirnya kelas selesai juga", ucap Jinan lega, " _chamkaman_ , aku harus memindahkan sepedaku", sadar Jinan cepat. Jinan pun kembali berlari kecil ke parkiran bawah.

Semantara itu….

"June, sepeda siapa yang parkir di sebelahmu?"

"Hah? Sepeda?"

"Iya, itu sepeda, Goo June. Matamu dipakai dengan benar dong sekali – kali"

"Ya sudahlah. Toh cuma sepeda kan, bukan mobil yang menabrak mobilku"

"June, mobilmu lecet", ucap salah satu teman June.

Karena rasa penasaran akhirnya June menyentuh goretan baru di mobilnya. Dia hanya menarik nafas. Bohong jika June tidak marah, goretannya juga lumayan panjang. Tapi di sisi lain dia kasihan, disebelahnya cuma sepeda dan demi apapun, dia benar-benar jadi orang berpendidikan yang bodoh jika marah pada sepeda…

"Hosh..hosh…"

"Hei, nona, dirimu kah pemilik sepeda ini?", tanya salah satu teman June pada Jinan, Jinan yang baru datang dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan pun panic.

"Iya, itu milik saya. Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau bilang? Kau tidak liat jika kau sudah membuat goretan di mobil mahal milik temanku?", ucap salah satu teman June.

"Shinki, sudahlah", ucap June menengahi. June sebenarnya kasihan dengan nona pemilik sepeda disebelahnya. Lihatlah, wajahnya yang pucat dan disertai dengan butir keringat. June yakin gadis didepannya ini pasti sangat terburu-buru kesini, lalu dapat masalah seperti ini. Tidak, June tidak mau jadi orang jahat setidaknya untuk sekarang.

"Cusuhamida", ucap Jinan tiba-tiba sambil menunduk. June hanya mengangguk.

"Shinki, dia sudah minta maaf dan berarti masalah sudah selesai. Lagipula goresannya tidak terlalu panjang"

"Tidak terlalu panjang? Kau buta June-ya?", tanya Shinki, "Goresannya setidaknya bisa sepanjang jari tengahmu, June. Dan dia hanya minta maaf? Butuh ganti rugi. Kau tau nona, ganti rugi",bentak Shinki.

Jinan yang dibentak seperti itu pada saat pertama kali bertemu jelas saja langsung takut.

"Baiklah aku akan—"

"Tidak usah nona, maafkan sikap temanku yang agak lebay. Aku pemilik mobil dan aku sudah memaafkanmu, lagipula kau sudah meminta maaf dengan sangat sopan. Aku tau kau sedang terburu-buru", June menatap mata sipit Jinan, "tempatnya juga sempit", butir-butir keringat itu masih menetes, "anggap saja masalah ini tidak pernah terjadi. Jangan tegang dan hapuslah keringatmu" setelah itu June dan kawan-kawan pergi meninggalkan Jinan.

"Tunggu", Jinan berteriak agak keras, "sang pemilik mobil, siapapun namamu, aku berterima kasih padamu".

Dan June hanya melambai.

"Uuh, memang seharusnya aku tidak parkir disini kan", ucap Jinan sambil menghapus keringatnya, "untung si pemilik mobil baik. Tapi tempatnya juga terlalu sempit, wajar saja jika tergores".

Dengan iseng Jinan mengukur goresan yang ada di mobil dengan jari tengahnya, " _omo_ , bagaimana aku menggores mobil orang sepanjang ini? Pantas saja temannya tadi marah.. tapi kenapa si pemilik mobil biasa saja?"

"Ya sudahlah, Kim Jinan, mungkin kau sedang beruntung saja. Lain kali kau harus parkir di parkiran motor"

Author's note : saya kembali setelah sekian lama hiatus...selamat membaca


End file.
